


Послания не горят

by Hives, RossomahaaR



Series: WTF Vertigo & Watchmen 2019 [3]
Category: Before Watchmen (Comics), Watchmen (2009), Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Death, Gen, Letters, Madness, Serial Killers, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hives/pseuds/Hives, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossomahaaR/pseuds/RossomahaaR
Summary: Роршах и Филин II примеряют роль детективов и пытаются остановить маньяка.
Series: WTF Vertigo & Watchmen 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844857
Kudos: 1





	Послания не горят

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2019 для команды WTF Vertigo & Watchmen  
> http://wtf-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5617618
> 
> Соавтор [Хайвс](https://ficbook.net/authors/313877)

— Поджог, — констатировал Роршах, заняв своё место в соволёте.  
— Тоже так думаю, — кивнул Дэниэл и поднял Архимеда в воздух, оставив внизу наконец-то прибывшую пожарную команду и толпу погорельцев. — Тут вроде торговый центр собираются строить. М-да, не думал, что эти типы могут пойти на такое…  
— Всё ещё слишком хорошо думаешь о людях, Дэниэл. 

Дэниэлу показалось, что он уловил в безэмоциональном тоне Роршаха нотки разочарования. Ну что поделать, вот такой он оптимист. 

Роршах опустил голову на грудь и позволил себе на минуту расслабиться. Пожары он не любил — вывести людей из задымлённых помещений лишь полдела, потом приходилось возвращаться и проверять, не остался ли кто-то ещё, не потерял ли сознание, не прячутся ли дети в шкафах. После, отведя жильцов на безопасное расстояние, приходилось следить, чтобы кто-нибудь не кинулся в огонь спасать ценности. Такие находились постоянно. В этот раз пришлось приложить мужика, рвавшегося за заначкой. А пару месяцев назад он вдвоём с Филином едва удержал женщину, у которой в полыхающем доме осталась какая-то навороченная кофеварка. И откуда только у оплывшей тётки за сорок взялось столько силищи? Главное, ни тогда, ни сегодня никто не пострадал. 

Была ещё одна причина: каждый раз Роршаху казалось, что они не могут найти ребёнка, так хорошо тот спрятался, но он слышал его слабый голос: «Помогите!» Голос, преследовавший его, даже когда становилось ясно, что из огня вывели всех.

***

Грэг проснулся с тяжёлой головой. Взбодриться не помогли ни контрастный душ, ни крепкий кофе — все ощущения будто притупились. Мир сделался серым, подёрнулся слоем пепла. На глаза навернулись слёзы. Опять. Он должен снова это сделать.

Вперёд. Оно гнало — только вперёд, никогда не останавливаясь, ни на секунду не покидая его разума. Никогда не оставляя в покое.

Грэг с силой потянул за волосы. Он не хотел — никогда больше. Но внутри уже зарождалось _желание_. Оно было похоже на длинную толстую многоножку, спокойно спавшую до поры, свернувшись кольцами, а теперь она проснулась и расправляла блестящее тело сегмент за сегментом, щекотала тысячей лапок, отчего по спине Грэга бежали мурашки. Желание поглощало его.

Он не хотел. Он хотел.

Исчезали звуки. Исчезали краски. Исчезали чёткие очертания реальности, словно кто-то напустил туман не просто на целый мир, но и в его глаза, в его голову, в его душу. Невозможно дышать. Невозможно смотреть на всё это. Невозможно существовать. Безликая серость, огромная, давящая, наваливалась на него, прижимала к земле, делая существование невыносимым, высасывая из него все соки.

Пустота. Вот что было хуже всего — хуже, чем желание, хуже, чем шевелящееся в солнечном сплетении чувство неправильности и тревоги, хуже, чем страх, хуже, чем смерть. Он знал, что рано или поздно она расправит свои бесконечные, безграничные руки в его животе, поглотит свет и расцветёт в груди гигантской чёрной дырой, сожрёт его, перемелет тупыми крепкими зубами, доберётся до его сути и превратит его в ничто.

От этого не было спасения. Рано или поздно. Вопрос времени, и не более того.

Он не должен противиться. Когда желание будет удовлетворено, он снова почувствует жизнь — ощущения, вкусы, цвета, запахи. Снова станет _нормальным_ , как все. И всё же этот бесконечный цикл ему надоел. За эйфорией от удовлетворения желания и возвращения красок следовал очередной День Серости, и Грэг стал замечать, что наступает он всё раньше. Когда-то до следующего Дня мог пройти целый год, теперь же — месяца два-три. Грэг не мог бороться с желанием, но всё же у него была маленькая надежда.

Грэг взглянул на часы — уже опаздывает, но это ничего, в их дизайнерской студии к этому относились снисходительно. Он вырвал из записной книжки страницу и начал писать.

Слово за словом. Строчка за строчкой. Как слой за слоем сходящей кожи.

***

— У копов очередной висяк, — сходу сказал Роршах, переступив порог Гнезда.  
— И тебе привет, — Дэниэл, уже в маске, протянул Роршаху термос: — А я решил кофе с собой захватить. Будешь?  
— Хрм.  
— Это «да» или «нет»?  
— Это «потом», — буркнул Роршах и сунул напарнику газету. — Вот.

Дэниэл поправил гогглы и вчитался в отмеченную карандашом заметку.

— А, ты тоже обратил внимание. Странная история.

Роршах пожал плечами. Дэниэл в который раз пожалел, что не умеет читать пятна на его маске. Роршах выглядел абсолютно незаинтересованным, но если б так и было, он не стал бы заводить речь. А если уж заговорил об этом, значит, дело серьёзное — у Роршаха на такое чутьё. 

— Обсудим по дороге, — наконец сказал он.

Они уже покинули маскировочный склад, и под брюхом Архимеда проносились крыши домов, а Роршах всё молчал. 

— Ну так, — потерял терпение Дэниэл, — что тебя насторожило?  
— Уже читал о подобном. Раньше. Не связывал в одно — много времени проходило.  
— Да, мне тоже похожие заметки попадались, — припомнил Дэниэл.  
— Вчера разыскал старые газеты. В последние два года подобные случаи участились. Не совпадение.  
— Итак, что мы имеем: в заброшенных автомастерских находят обгоревшие тела. Полиция полагает, что трупы принадлежат бездомным и не спешит начать расследование...  
— За последние два года жертвы идентифицированы, — перебил Роршах. — Не бродяги.  
— Я к тому и веду. Может, это тянется десятилетиями, но только недавние случаи начали расследовать.  
— И ни слова о записках. Хрм.  
— Каких записках? — непонимающе уставился на него Дэниэл.  
— В газетах не упоминают. Слухи ходят.  
— Думаешь, им стоит доверять?

Роршах лишь пожал плечами.

— Попробую разузнать что-нибудь через Холлиса. Странно, что об этом ничего не пишут. Газетчики бы не ограничились краткими заметками в криминальном разделе.  
— Хрм. Полиция может скрывать.  
— Или это всего лишь слухи, — подытожил Дэниэл. — Чёрт, мы термос забыли.

***

— Ещё не собрался, — недовольно проворчал Роршах, когда следующим вечером обнаружил Дэниэла в домашней одежде. Тот сидел в Гнезде за столом в окружении внушительных стопок газет и что-то помечал на карте.  
— Гадство, совсем о времени забыл, — Дэниэл устало откинулся на спинку стула и, стянув очки, начал их протирать.

Роршах приблизился и рассматривал карту, склонив голову набок.

— Смотри, — Дэниэл водрузил массивные очки обратно на нос и постучал по карте маркером. — Я тоже поискал заметки о сожжённых в автомастерских. Нашёл десять случаев, но, подозреваю, это не все. Похоже, наш пироман или рисковый, или тупой: он орудует в одном районе, а когда подходящие места заканчиваются, переходит в другой. Но между убийствами проходило прилично времени и, видимо, поэтому полиция не связывала их в серию. В прошлом году интервал стал сокращаться. В этом году уже совершено два сожжения. И если я правильно понял принцип, следующее преступление произойдёт где-то в Ист-Сайде. Но когда…  
— Хрм. Уже что-то. Говорил с Мэйсоном?  
— Да, он обещал узнать, но придётся подождать.  
— Нет времени, — покачал головой Роршах.  
— Предлагаю сегодня разыскать все заброшенные ист-сайдские мастерские. В конце концов, их должно быть не так много. А там уже будем думать, что делать дальше.

***

— Господи…

Роршах поморщился: Филин сжимал его плечо с такой силой, что обязательно останутся синяки, но он не попытался высвободиться.

Ноздри забивал запах горелого мяса, тошнотворный, липнущий к лицу даже через маску, как мокрая грязная тряпка. Даже у слюны появился неприятный привкус. 

Они насчитали пять заколоченных автомастерских, заглянули в каждую. И в последней их ждал ещё неостывший труп. 

Филин зажал рот перчаткой, борясь с тошнотой. Роршах всё же стряхнул его руку и подошёл к обгоревшим останкам ближе, стараясь не наступить на закопчённый пол — тело как будто находилось в круге. Возможно, так и было: убийца очертил границу и поджёг её.

— Поищи вещи, — собственный голос показался сдавленным, чужим.

Филин кивнул и как сомнамбула двинулся вглубь мастерской. Луч его фонарика хаотично плясал по стенам.

Роршах приложил к лицу носовой платок, хоть толку от него и не было, и присел перед телом на корточки, подсвечивая себе фонариком. Кажется, это был мужчина — сложно было определить сложение, учитывая, что лежал он на боку, в позе эмбриона. Руки, плотно прижатые к груди, спеклись с ней. Ни клочка одежды, скорее всего, был раздет заранее, но на запястьях и лодыжках виднелись какие-то оплавленные полосы. Роршах прищурился. Похоже на расплавившиеся кабельные стяжки. Заранее связал и оставил гореть? Угольно-чёрная кожа казалась лоснящейся. Местами она треснула, обнажая на боках, бёдрах и под коленями красное мясо, на контрасте выглядевшее неестественно ярким. Роршах старался не смотреть в безглазое лицо жертвы, такое же чёрное, будто высушенное, но разинутый рот против воли притягивал взгляд — внутри тоже всё красное. Как хорошо прожаренный стейк с кровью. 

Слухи не врали. Записка действительно была. Убийца оставил её на животе и листок надёжно прилип. Роршах потянулся к нему, но вовремя вспомнил, что ничего трогать нельзя.

— Одежду он тоже сжёг, — долетел из глубины помещения голос Филина. — Вон, в смотровой яме какие-то обрывки.  
— Хрм, — Роршах поднялся. — Прочти.

***

Дэниэл нервничал. Они упустили Поджигателя — так он решил называть маньяка — прямо из-под носа. Когда он снова появится? Через месяц? Через полгода? Каждую ночь он с Роршахом обходил заброшенные мастерские по всему городу, иногда разделяясь, но без толку.

Найденная на трупе записка говорила о том, что Поджигатель не в себе, но Дэниэл сомневался — что, если это всего лишь уловка, попытка сбить со следа? Холлису через знакомых полицейских удалось выяснить, что расследование начато и особое внимание уделяют поставленным на психиатрический учёт, однако Роршах сразу сказал, что, скорее всего, Поджигатель не из их числа. Дэниэл так и не смог добиться от него объяснений. 

— Скорее всего, обычный. Законопослушный, — монотонно бубнил Роршах, в который раз просматривая фотокопии записок, переданных Холлисом. Почерк везде был один и тот же. — Живёт спокойно, пока на него не находит.  
— Да уж, законопослушный, — вздохнул Филин. — Подсобки он вскрывать наловчился.

За эти две недели он перечитал послания Поджигателя бессчётное количество раз (учитывая их содержимое, становилось ясно, почему в криминальных новостях о них не было ни слова — полиция просто скрыла их, чтобы не сеять панику). Разве человек с такими отклонениями мог казаться нормальным? Мог, он это знал. Поджигатель где-то работал, возможно, имел семью. И ни одна душа не догадывалась, как он проводит пару-тройку ночей в году. 

Каждая записка пронумерована, но дат на копиях не было. Дэниэл снова взял первую — может, между строк всё-таки есть подсказка. И эти слова, жирно обведённые, выделенные, что-то же было в них важное…

_«Мне страшно.  
Я не знаю, как остановить это, мне страшно, Господи, мне так страшно, я ещё никогда так не боялся. То, что было раньше… это как песчинки в пустыне. Оно огромно, оно больше меня, сильнее меня, оно уничтожает меня, разрывает на части, выламывает кости, выкручивает суставы. Я не могу выбраться. Мне кажется, будто я  
**горю  
замерзаю  
тону**  
и ноют зубы, ноют суставы, тянет где-то под рёбрами, я растворяюсь, весь мир подёргивается бледной рябью, тонет в пустоте, и всё неправильное? и я неправильный, я бессмысленный, ничтожный и больной, потому что  
**Я ХОЧУ ВИДЕТЬ, КАК ОНИ ГОРЯТ.**  
Когда я закрываю глаза, я вижу их перед собой. У них нет лиц, нет одежды, нет возраста, нет цвета волос, глаз, кожи, нет тона голоса и нет пола. Огонь обезличивает всех, снимает с нас всё лишнее, всё ненужное, и в этот момент я почти чувствую полную свободу и единение.  
**ЭТО ОТВРАТИТЕЛЬНО.  
ЭТО ПРЕКРАСНО.**  
Так нельзя. Нельзя так поступать, они ведь ни в чём не виноваты, они не виноваты, что я дефектный. Что я болен. Нужно остановить это прежде чем станет слишком поздно, иначе…  
Иначе оно разрастётся»._

Роршах молча передал ему вторую записку. Никогда не снимал потёртые кожаные перчатки даже в помещении. Никогда не показывал лица, не называл имени. Дэниэл вдруг подумал, что Поджигателем может быть он. Роршах никому не доверяет, вот и решил, что надёжнее будет, если его изловит напарник. Но нет, глупости это всё. Бред. Дэниэл раздражённо мотнул головой и сосредоточился на тексте.

_«Мне очень больно. Я не могу остановить это в себе, оно хочет наружу, я не могу больше сдерживать себя. Я знаю, это  
**нехорошо**  
но оно больше не спрашивает разрешения. Это конец. Я только надеюсь, что кто-то сможет меня остановить, если всё выйдет из-под контроля. Кто бы ни прочёл это -  
**ПОТОМУ ЧТО ОНО ХУЖЕ, ЧЕМ СТРАХ, СМЕРТЬ И БОЛЬ, всё что угодно, чтобы только прекратить ЭТО, я ведь… я ведь ничем не хуже остальных**  
— убейте меня, пока не стало слишком поздно. Я чувствую к ним что-то прекрасное, но оно извращено во мне, оно больное, воспалённое и неправильное, если **этому** и есть где-то место — то точно не здесь. Никто не поймёт. Потому что это неправильно.  
Почему я не могу жить нормально?»_

Ну как человек, пишущий такое, может казаться нормальным до приступов? В голове не укладывалось.

Третья, прыгающие строчки, местами не хватает знаков препинания:

_«Так мало света. Так мало тепла. Солнце светит высоко в небе, такое холодное, бесполезное и никчёмное. Оно согревает целую планету, но всего этого света не хватит, чтобы выжечь **её**. Вытеснить собой её. Она приходит  
**всегда**  
когда её не ждёшь, заполняет и давит давитдавит, она как рой мясных мух, которые слетаются на гниющую плоть, на трупный запах, они копошатся  
**я не хотел**  
в голове и животе, щекочут, дразнят, сводят с ума. И холодно. Так холодно.  
**так что ломит кости и суставы**  
Если холодное солнце не может согреть, то что тогда может? Откуда берётся тепло? От чего исходит?  
**ТАК НУЖНО. ПРОСТО НУЖНО. Это как целоваться с солнцем, как трахаться с ёбаной вселенной. Горячей. Заполняющей. Это прекрасно.  
Это любовь.**  
И если ничто не спасает от этой бессмысленности — где искать выход, как не в любви?»_

Дэниэл нахмурился. Насиловал ли Поджигатель своих жертв, среди которых были как женщины, так и мужчины? Возможно, его возбуждает вид пламени? Насколько он буквален?

— Выпендрёжник, — Роршах кинул на стол копию четвёртой записки, начало которой не уцелело — верхняя часть оказалась сожжена. — Упивается страданиями, хочет, чтоб все видели. Слабый. 

_«…и пытаешься, правда пытаешься остановить всё это, но она сводит с ума! В этом же нет никакого смысла, человек не рождается рабом своего тела, он его хозяин, так какого чёрта, почему мы не можем это контролировать?  
Она. Эта… пустота. Она убивает меня. Я пытался, я правда пытался удержать её в себе, но она разрастается. Как раковая опухоль, и от неё нет исцеления, только смерть.  
Что приходит раньше — смерть или безумие? Я хотел бы думать, что смерть придёт раньше.  
Я не хочу. **НЕ ХОЧУ** , это неправильно. Мне кажется, я болен. Но это… когда они горят… Я чувствую их. Я чувствую, как жизнь струится через меня. Я могу их чувствовать. Я чувствую свет, я чувствую тепло, я чувствую любовь. Я люблю их. Люблю их всех, таких ярких, таких живых, у них появляются цвета, чистые, незамутнённые, прекрасные. Они горят вместе со мной, и…  
Только так я могу любить то, что прячется внутри меня. Я не должен. Но я зависим от этого»._

— Вот это меня и настораживает, — задумчиво протянул Дэниэл. — Он… очень складно пишет, много, подробно. Если б ему было так плохо, разве мог бы он столько написать?  
— Выпендрёжник, — пробубнил Роршах, как будто это всё объясняло. 

Пятая, одна из самых больших. Почерк нервный, но читаемый. Старался? Логично, какой смысл писать, если это не смогут разобрать.

_«Я много думал о том, как бы сложилась моя жизнь, если бы во мне не росла эта… мерзость. Наверное, я был бы совершенно неотличим от того большинства, которое потоками шляется по Уолл-Стрит. Ничего примечательного — ни во внешности, ни в занятиях. Не герой. Не злодей. Жвачка, которую жуёт время. В хорошие дни я думаю, что это было бы слишком скучно. В плохие, как сейчас — что это было бы подарком небес.  
**я ничто**  
Я не предназначен для каких-то свершений, я самый обычный человек. Хочу им быть. Одним из. Но что-то пошло не так, небо сломалось, пустота разверзлась прямо под рёбрами и...  
**я ничто**  
Я болен, я абсолютно болен, нет ничего, что могло бы мне помочь, мой разум воспалён, моя душа горит, мои суставы выкручивает от боли, я не знаю, что такое засыпать без слёз и просыпаться без них. Я тянусь к этому сколько себя помню, я не знаю, что с этим делать и как выдрать из себя часть, которую нельзя отделить. Как ещё заполнить эту сосущую, тянущую пустоту, глубоко внутри меня дыра, которую нельзя ничем заполнить, только перезапустить, разжечь там снова солнце, и я делаю это, я  
**ГОРЮ**  
Без этого — я ничто.  
Нет никого, кто смог бы подарить любовь в той степени, в которой они дарят её мне, сгорая вместе со мной. Я горю вместе с ними. Только так я могу жить. Только так я могу проявить свою любовь.  
Я ничто без этого.  
Пожалуйста, кто-нибудь, остановите меня»._

Шестая — целое письмо:

_«Вся моя жизнь представляет из себя одну сплошную ложь.  
Куда бы я ни посмотрел, я практически не вижу в своём прошлом настоящего себя. Сколько себя помню, я лгал. То, что они видят каждый день, сталкиваясь со мной — не более чем натянутая маска, или представление, или… я, наверное, больше всего похож на манекен. Имитация, не суть. Это тело, эта внешность… это не моё. Это не я. Всё это принадлежит кому-то другому. Этот человек живёт так, словно с ним ничего не происходит, он такой же, как и все: у него есть полный набор, чтобы существовать в этом мире и обществе — это настолько усреднённая человеческая единица, что на такого не обращаешь внимания, случайно встретив в толпе.  
Но этот человек — выдумка.  
В моей коже живёт кто-то другой. Больная, извращённая личность, которая обитает там, под этими бесконечными слоями мышц и плотной кожи, с тысячами рук и пальцев, бесконечная, как пламя, и как пламя пожирающая всё вокруг себя — это больше похоже на правду. Когда они молят о помощи, или дрожат от страха, или плачут, или кричат от боли — вот тогда они видят настоящего меня. Когда моя ненастоящая кожа слой за слоем слезает, растекается у ног и вплавляется в бетон. Только тогда я живой. Только тогда я — это я.  
Но это неправильно. Не может быть так. Что же тогда я, тот я, который живёт день за днём? Ошибка? Клетка вокруг монстра? Или монстр и я — единое целое? Я обманываю других? Или я обманываю себя? Кто я — спятивший, больной убийца или тот самый обычный человек, который просто неизлечимо болен? Кто я настоящий?  
Я не хочу так жить. Не хочу постоянно мучиться, задавая себе одни и те же вопросы: **кто** я, кто я **настоящий** , я ошибка или **есть** шанс, что где-то я мог бы быть **нормальным, должен ли** я был рождаться на свет? Я думал об этом так долго и так много, что в итоге в голове всё перемешалось, а потом… потом пришла пустота. И проглотила меня. И всё стало по-настоящему бессмысленным.  
Я всё ещё трепыхаюсь, пытаясь найти ответ хотя бы на один из этих вопросов, но пока нашёл только один, и  
**я не должен**  
и то, что нельзя во мне уничтожить без убийства носителя этой разъедающей мерзости… оно… Ведь это самоубийство. Человек не должен хотеть убить себя. Но это неправда. Это тоже ложь.  
Единственное, в чём я уверен — если меня найдут, я не буду сопротивляться. Я не скажу ни слова против, я не буду пытаться выбраться, я не буду бежать. Я буду счастлив.  
В тот день, когда меня убьют, я стану самым счастливым человеком на свете»._

Роршах хорошо умел прятать гнев. Филин сидел напротив, читал номер шесть, оставляя какие-то пометки в блокноте, и не знал, что Роршах готов хоть сейчас свернуть Поджигателю шею. Это была не ненависть, именно гнев — кем возомнил себя этот тип? Он жалел себя и хотел, чтобы те, кто прочитают этот бред, жалели его — всё кричало об этом. Разве он смел рассчитывать на жалость? Даже если что-то сделало его таким — убивая людей, он потерял право на сочувствие. Пальцы дрогнули в непроизвольном порыве смять очередную, седьмую записку, но Роршах сдержался. Он умел себя контролировать. Не был слабаком. Он не станет таким.

_«Это освобождение. Я никогда не думал, что скажу это, но смерть — это освобождение.  
Они свободны. Все они, от первого до последнего, мужчины, женщины– все они теперь свободны. Они не чувствуют боли, им больше не нужно тревожиться, не нужно страдать, а главное... Им больше нечего бояться. Самое плохое уже случилось, их самая страшная и жуткая боль уже прошла.  
Они освобождены. Они **свободны.**  
Я утешаюсь этим, когда не сплю. Мечтаю о том же для себя — наверное, странно, что я давно ничего с собой не сделал, но это то же самое, что пристраститься к морфину. Хочется больше и больше, и живёшь от эйфории до эйфории, а между делом — хочется выцарапать себе глаза, выдрать зубами собственные вены, перегрызть самому себе глотку и выпотрошить себя, вскрыть себе живот, чтобы вытряхнуть ползающих там червей, сводящих от тревоги и беспокойства с ума.  
Но если пристрастие к наркотикам — это осознанный выбор, то в моём случае… всё намного хуже.  
Я не выбирал **ЭТО. ЭТО НЕ МОЙ ВЫБОР. Я НЕ МОГУ С ЭТИМ ПОКОНЧИТЬ.**  
Я не могу освободиться, потому что я не могу убежать от самого себя. Я пытался, я правда пытался сдержать в себе это желание, запереть его вместе со своим страхом, стыдом и яростью в клетке из своего тела, но потом приходит пустота и выпускает всё это наружу. Я не выбирал таким рождаться.  
Но я могу выбрать. Кое-что я всё-таки могу выбрать, я могу обмануть самого себя и это ужасное, омерзительное желание убивать.  
Попросить о помощи. **Умереть.**  
Убей меня. Только так можно меня остановить»._

— Не сходится, — Дэниэл раздражённо оттолкнул блокнот. — То он будто бы живёт от приступа до приступа нормальной жизнью, то ненавидит себя и изводит. Может, он правда издевается?  
— Вряд ли. Может уживаться одно с другим. Сначала эйфория, после самоненависть. Промежуток нормальной жизни. Снова накатывает — опять себя ненавидит. Эйфория, за ней раскаяние. Опять обычная жизнь.  
— Мда, на месте этого парня проще было бы влезть в петлю, — хмыкнул Дэниэл.

Восьмая. Голова уже начинала раскалываться. Никакой логики. Но она должна быть.

_«Я так долго ждал освобождения от этой ноши — там, глубоко внутри меня,– что забыл, что это вообще такое. Жить. Не ждать со страхом следующего раза, когда пустота разверзнется прямо во мне и начнёт пожирать мои внутренности, а просто — жить. Смотреть на небо. Чувствовать лицом ветер, бриз с моря и солнечные лучи. Ходить босиком по траве, чувствовать запахи, пробовать вкус соли на языке, просто дышать… Кажется, прошла вечность с тех пор, когда желание загорелось так ярко, что затоптать его уже не получилось. Сейчас я горю, уже не останавливаясь.  
**мне больно**  
Где же ты был? Я ждал тебя. Я просил, чтобы всё это случилось раньше, чем наступит что-то ужасное — и вот оно наступило, и я  
сорвался.  
как будто сорвало резьбу. всё, деталь больше не починить.  
мне очень страшно. Я не помню, когда в последний раз просыпался без слёз. Всё это нужно остановить как можно скорее. Назови меня трусом, и, возможно, ты будешь прав — но оно меня не отпускает. Оно не позволит мне себя уничтожить. Я бы давно убил себя, если бы мог. Если бы по-настоящему хотел убить это в себе.  
мне очень **БОЛЬНО.**  
холодно.  
Пожалуйста, прекрати всё это»._

К кому Поджигатель обращался? Кто этот «он»? Бог? Жертва?

Девятая. Если в этих записках и был ключ, чтоб вычислить Поджигателя, Дэниэл не мог его найти.

_«Мне кажется, на самом деле обратной дороги никогда не было.  
Я никогда об этом не задумывался, сжигая людей, я думал, что это всё желание и пустота, противоборство изнутри меня, и каждый раз наивно верил, что тот день, когда мир начнёт терять все свои краски, а жизнь — смысл — никогда больше не наступит.  
Есть точки невозврата. Я не знаю, когда пересёк свою, а вспоминать не хочу, это причиняет только боль. Но я уверен, будь со мной в тот момент кто-то рядом, он бы смог меня остановить, и этого всего просто бы не случилось. А сейчас выход у меня один. Я, наверное, скрещу пальцы на удачу, и пожелаю, чтобы это был нож. Я и так достаточно горел за жизнь, чтобы просить ещё. Наверное, это смешно. Хотя по большому счёту я в отчаянии.  
Я хотел любви, тепла и света. Они смогли дать это мне, а я смог забрать и подарить им взамен свободу. Смог дать им любовь в ответ. Как умел. Я не оправдываю себя. Я болен, вся моя сущность — сплошное воспалённое месиво из стыда, извращённого вожделения и желания убивать. Этому нет места под небом, и единственное, чего я заслуживаю — смерть. Я неправильный. Я чудовище.  
но это не значит, что я их не любил.  
я любил их.  
всех»._

Десятая — та самая записка, которую Роршах нашёл на трупе.

_«Это конец.  
Я не думаю, что смогу остановиться. Когда-то я ещё верил в это, но теперь… Всё бессмысленно. Пустота не уходит. Она поселилась где-то в моей груди и проела там дыру, которую невозможно прикрыть. Холод не отпускает. Мир не переливается яркими оттенками и красками. Исчезли запахи, всё превратилось в мутную дымную мешанину из размытых образов и звуков. Вместо моей крови течёт вода, а кожа превращается в стекло.  
Они продолжают кричать и гореть, продолжают отдавать мне свой свет и тепло, но теперь я не могу согреться и почувствовать их любовь. Они продолжают сгорать вместе со мной, но к ним так никто и не приходит на помощь.  
Разве в этом есть смысл?  
Мне было страшно. Всегда было страшно не от того, что я делаю, а этот трепет перед наказанием — разве за всё то, что я наделал, не полагается возмездие? Я ждал его, ждал — сначала со страхом, потом с раздражением, затем с нетерпением. Они продолжали гореть, я продолжал умирать в них, время продолжало идти.  
Никто не пришёл остановить меня. Никто им не помог. В самом конце, мы были одни — я и каждый из них. **МЫ БЫЛИ ВМЕСТЕ.**  
мы были не одиноки. по-настоящему не одиноки. я убивал их, но не оставлял умирать в одиночестве. я не бросил ни одного из них. я был с ними до конца.  
Я думал, что во всём этом есть хоть какой-то смысл. Я не хотел думать о том, что это не так, потому что это означало бы, что миру всё равно, кто в нём существует. Мир, в котором нет героев. Нет злодеев. Нет богов, проклятых и святых. Я не хотел жить в мире, в котором нет чёрного и белого, где есть только бесконечный серый, я бежал от него всю свою жизнь. В конце концов, я остановился — и увидел.  
**некуда  
мне некуда бежать**  
Я бы хотел быть кем-то другим. Может быть, если я умру, то смогу переродиться во что-то более…  
Если я перестану хотеть сдерживать то, что нельзя удержать внутри моей больной личности никакими способами — может быть, оно успокоится? Перестанет хотеть любви и тепла? Если я дам это себе — может быть, оно оставит меня в покое?  
я знаю, что нет  
Меня нужно убить. Так будет правильней всего»_

— Всё, я сдаюсь, — Дэниэл снял очки и потёр уставшие глаза. — Ничего нового я не заметил. Если парень действительно псих, то его одержимость прогрессирует.  
— Браво, Холмс, — сухо усмехнулся Роршах.

***

Дэниэл проснулся от запаха гари. Он быстро нашарил очки на тумбочке и вскочил с постели. Синий дым уже заволок всю спальню. Чертыхаясь, Дэниэл распахнул окно и выскочил в коридор. Звуки обрушились на него — внизу гудело пламя, слышался треск и скрежет. Оранжевые языки огня ползли вверх по стенам. Дэниэл не мог поверить глазам. Он кинулся по коридору в ванную — там под потолком достаточно широкое окно, чтобы выбраться наружу, но дым сгустился, разъедал глаза. И тут дверь гостевой спальни распахнулась, и прямо ему под ноги, теряя шляпу, рухнул Роршах, утянув за собой какую-то высокую чёрную фигуру.

— Это Поджигатель! — сипло крикнул он. 

Дэниэл никогда не слышал у него такого голоса. Кашляя, он попытался прижать Поджигателя к полу, не дать ему пошевелиться, но тот неожиданно вёртко выскользнул из рук, зарядил локтем в челюсть. Рот наполнился кровью из прикушенного языка, но Дэниэл успел крепко ухватить Поджигателя за ногу. Рядом Роршах, тяжело дыша, пытался подняться, и только теперь Дэниэл заметил, что по его плащу расползается огромное красное пятно. Пальцы враз ослабели, и Поджигатель вырвался из хватки. Не издавая ни звука, он прыгнул в окно. Со дребезгом посыпались стёкла. 

— Осторожно, Дэниэл! — Роршах сильно толкнул его в бок, и он отлетел в угол. 

Будто в замедленной съёмке Дэниэл видел, как рушится потолок, и горящая балка падает на Роршаха, как от удара тот валится плашмя, лицом прямо в пол и на маске расцветают красные потёки. Огонь пожирал обои и ковёр, жар дышал в лицо, но Дэниэл почти этого не замечал. Он схватил Роршаха за руку и попытался ногой спихнуть балку. Кожу тут же обожгло, Дэниэл неожиданно чётко увидел, как вздуваются волдыри, но балка не поддалась. Вдобавок, мешал кусок потолка. Роршах слабо шевелился, как раздавленное насекомое, плащ его тлел. Дэниэла обдало холодом — у Роршаха же сломан позвоночник. Уже не особо понимая, что делает, он сдёрнул с кровати покрывало и попробовал сбить пламя, но всё без толку.

— Прекрати, Дэниэл, — прохрипел Роршах и, собрав последние силы, крикнул: — Убирайся!  
— Хрен тебе, — Дэниэл ухватил его за руки и рванул. — Без тебя я никуда…

Раздался оглушительный скрежет, на плечи рухнуло что-то тяжёлое, а затем стало темно.

Дэниэл проснулся с колотящимся сердцем. Простыня была мокрой от пота. Он принюхался — никаких подозрительных запахов. Надев очки, он посмотрел на часы: девять утра. Ещё можно поспать, но он знал, что больше не заснёт.

***

— Мне было пять, когда я поджёг муравейник. Знаешь, когда я смотрел, как он оседает, как разбегаются в сторону горящие муравьи, будто маленькие искорки, я почувствовал себя всемогущим. Но это, конечно, глупости. Главное — стало тепло. И всё сделалось таким ярким…

Грэг говорил и методично приматывал руки Миранды к решётке, отделявшей автомойку от мастерской. Теперь тут ничего не осталось, охотники за металлом выломали всё подчистую, а на ржавую решётку никто не позарился. Очень кстати. 

Миранда пыталась вырваться и зарядить коленом в пах, но Грэгу эти трепыхания не особо мешали. Разве может бабочка вырваться из рук коллекционера? 

С Мирандой он познакомился сегодня, ровно через месяц после того, как сжёг того парня — имени Грэг уже не помнил. Он любил его — их всех — пока они горели, но после неизбежно забывал.

Миранда была невысокая, худая — справиться с такой не составляло труда, а главное, у неё были красивые рыжие волосы. Такие длинные, густые, похожие на пламя. Их он тоже зафиксировал, приподняв вверх и привязав за кончики к пруту решётки. Миранда что-то говорила сквозь кляп, но Грэгу было не важно. Что интересного она может сказать?

— А в семь я сжёг котёнка, — продолжил Грэг, связывая ей ноги. — Его принесла домой мать. Мохнатая тварь обоссала всю обувь, разодрала шторы и обои… Это было не животное, а самое настоящее наказание. В конце концов, я нашёл большую жестяную банку и крышку подходящего диаметра, уже не помню, из-под чего, вкопал жестянку в землю на пустыре недалеко от дома, налил внутрь немного бензина, заранее просверлил небольшую дырку в крышке. А потом я принёс царапучего поганца, посадил его внутрь и закрыл его. Помню, у меня руки тряслись от волнения, и я зажёг спичку только с третьего раза. Бросил её в дырку — оттуда с шипением вырвалось пламя. Я испугался, что кто-нибудь увидит, но рядом валялось много обломков кирпичей. Я схватил один и бросил его сверху. Слышала бы ты, как орал котёнок. Выл на весь пустырь. И я побежал прочь. Но в тот момент… мне не было страшно, нет. Я вдруг почувствовал, что _живу_ , понимаешь? Всё вокруг сделалось _реальным_ , прекрасным. Родителям я сказал, что котёнок убежал. По-моему, они вздохнули с облегчением. 

Миранда тихо всхлипнула. Грэг ласково погладил её по мокрой щеке:

— Не знаю, зачем я тебе это рассказал, ты всё равно не поймёшь. 

Он щёлкнул зажигалкой и поднёс огонёк к кончикам её волос. Запахло палениной, но сейчас этот запах не казался неприятным. В животе щекотало от предвкушения. 

Грэг отступил подальше и смотрел, как корчится Миранда. Волосы и впрямь горели красиво — единственное яркое пятно среди серости, — но совсем недолго, вдобавок, откуда-то ощутимо сквозило, и огонь потух, не добравшись до кожи. Но на такой случай Грэг заготовил кое-что. Он принёс из машины синтетическую тряпку, которую щедро смочил бензином, и обернул вокруг головы Миранды. Она уже не дёргалась, только мелко дрожала. Щёлкнуть зажигалкой. Отскочить.

Вой Миранды показался оглушительным даже через кляп. Сине-оранжевое пламя весело потрескивало, превратив её голову в огненный шар, вплавляя синтетику в кривящееся лицо. Тело, привязанное за руки и ноги к решётке, отчаянно выгибалось дугой, до хруста в суставах. 

С колотящимся сердцем Грэг расстегнул джинсы, приспустил резинку трусов и принялся дрочить в платок. От запаха горящего мяса рот наполнился слюной. Сейчас Миранда была прекрасна. Возвращала жизнь. Ему хватило пяти резких сильных движений от головки к основанию, чтоб кончить. Миранда всё ещё дёргалась, но Грэг знал, что она уже мертва, и это последние судороги до предела напряжённых мышц.

Реальность снова обрела объём. Темнота в углах, неразгоняемая светом огня и фонарика, теперь казалась насыщенной и бархатной, сквозняк гладил кожу… Грэг опустился на колени и провёл пальцами по бетону — снова чувствовал, какой он шершавый, как скребёт подушечки. Слёзы облегчения навернулись на глаза. И в который раз он задумался: может, не стоит оставлять записки? Теперь-то он в порядке. Может, это было в последний раз? А даже если и нет, похоже, никому нет дела, никто не поможет. И всё-таки он поднялся и вынул смятый листок из кармана. Приблизившись к Миранде, он улыбнулся — огонь ещё не прогорел, и от него шло тепло. На шее девушки вздулись волдыри, но они вовсе не были отвратительны. Записку Грэг сунул за пояс мини-юбки. Нужно было уходить, пока совсем не рассвело.

***

Осталось три места. Дэниэл с ума сходил от бессилия — они снова упустили Поджигателя. Роршах не знал, как приободрить напарника. По-прежнему каждую ночь они проверяли старые автомастерские, иногда встречали рядом полицейские патрули, но не обнаруживали ничего. Поджигатель просил остановить его, но не давал зацепок. Поиск по отпечаткам пальцев ничего не давал. Раз уж так хотел, чтоб всё закончилось, мог бы оставить свой адрес. Новая записка, как издёвка:

_«Мы все рождены от женщин. От земных матерей, зачатые в любви, в ненависти, в холодном безразличии, мы вышли из горячей утробы, но пока мы живём, мы остываем. Мы продолжаем идти, теряя кожу, лица, собственный смысл, и в итоге выцветаем, превращаемся в прах, нас развевает по ветру, и когда она приходит, не остаётся ничего.  
Она огромна. Как вселенная. Она и есть вселенная. Ей нечего противопоставить, кроме бесконечной, безграничной любви, но даже её не хватит. Всё рано или поздно обращается в ничто, это самый печальный и правильный исход.  
**Я знаю, что ты видишь меня. ПРОНИЗЫВАЕШЬ.НАСКВОЗЬ.** Мне иногда кажется, что я могу чувствовать, как ты дышишь в спину. Почему ты всё ещё меня не поймал?  
Я не хочу. Я не хочу всей этой пустоты, она терзает меня, делает таким никчёмным, жалким, слабым. От этого обжигающего холода нет спасения, нет спасения, нетспасения. Во всём этом нет никакого смысла. Только одиночество и боль. Я хочу, чтобы кто-то спас меня от этой тянущей, разрушающей, разрушающей пустоты, мне не нужно ни прощения, ни справедливого суда, ни лечения. Я болен, и эту болезнь нельзя вылечить, меня можно только убить.  
Мы все одиноки. Когда я думаю о том, **насколько** , меня охватывает ужас. Мне никогда не бывает так страшно, как в те моменты ночью, перед рассветом. Но на улице становится светло, а во мне продолжает оставаться тьма. Я хотел бы выгрызть **ЭТО** из себя зубами, но я не могу. Я зависим. Это конец.  
Я совсем один. У меня ничего нет. И я хочу, чтобы всё это закончилось.  
Где же ты? Ты ведь знаешь, я не смогу остановиться сам.  
Я… я думаю, что на этот раз будет женщина. Я никогда не видел особой разницы, но… может быть, я сегодня убью в перспективе ещё одного такого, как я? Есть ли на свете такие, как я? Было ли бы мне с ними не так одиноко?  
Когда она попытается вырваться, я не буду груб с ней. Я буду нежен. Я не скажу ей ни одного грубого слова. Когда бензин пропитает её лицо, и она вдохнёт в себя его пары, наше дыхание смешается, и она будет дышать мной. Вместе со мной. Когда она закричит, её голос заполнит меня до краёв, и я узнаю её ближе, чем кто-либо другой.Когда она будет гореть, я буду гореть вместе с ней. Она не умрёт в одиночестве, потому что перед тем, как онауйдёт, мы станем единым целым и умрём вместе, чтобы потом воскреснуть.  
Во мне.  
Это и есть любовь.  
Останови меня, пока я ещё способен сохранять остатки рассудка»._

Столько красивостей. Роршах прикрыл глаза, представляя, как впечатает кулак в челюсть Поджигателю. А потом ещё раз, и не остановится, пока не вобьёт ему все зубы в глотку. Нужно размяться, выпустить пар. Не думать об ублюдке хотя бы некоторое время.

— Высади меня у номера три. Встретимся в Гнезде.

Раньше Филин бы сказал: «А волшебное слово?» или прибавил бы ещё какую-нибудь глупость, но сейчас он только молча кивнул и повернул соволёт в сторону автомастерской, условно обозначенной третьим номером.

Когда Роршах вернулся, Филин был уже в Гнезде, устало стаскивал маску, но увидев напарника, встрепенулся:

— Эй, старина, что с тобой?  
— Ерунда, — буркнул Роршах и прохромал к столу. — Кофе можно?  
— Сперва ты расскажешь, что случилось.  
— Хрм, — Роршах раздражённо повёл плечами.

Филин скрестил руки на груди, всем видом давая понять, что не двинется с места.

— Кичкоманы устроили в том автосервисе склад. Разогнал. Задержаны.  
— Подожди, но ведь совсем недавно там ничего не было, — нахмурился Дэниэл.  
— Вчера не было, сегодня есть. В прошлый раз ещё заприметил, что крутятся неподалёку.  
— Ладно. Хорошо, — Дэниэл полез за аптечкой. — Так, показывай, что с ногой.  
— Просто ушиб.  
— Роршах, не начинай, — страдальчески поморщился Дэниэл. — Давай, закатывай штанину.

Нехотя Роршах повиновался. На колене наливался всеми оттенками синего здоровенный синяк, но больше видимых повреждений не было.

Дэниэл потянулся потрогать, но Роршах резко подогнул ногу. Ну вот, опять. Давно пора бы привыкнуть, что Роршах избегает прикосновений, но Дэниэла это каждый раз задевало. Роршах прикрывал его спину, он прикрывал Роршаха, они были отличной командой, но вне рейдов Роршах продолжал оставаться отстранённым. И поэтому иррационально хотелось притронуться к нему, растормошить, узнать, наконец, кто он.

— Что, Дэниэл, мечтал поступить на врача, но не сложилось?  
— Я просто хотел убедиться, что это не перелом.  
— Это не перелом. Хрм.  
— Ну как знаешь, — Дэниэл пихнул в руки Роршаху аптечку и отошёл, отстёгивая плащ. — Сам справишься.

Роршах почувствовал облегчение — прикосновений удалось избежать, и вместе с тем неожиданно кольнуло разочарование: Филин так легко отступился. Раньше он бы нудил и нудил, расписывая внезапные осложнения, а сегодня… Роршах разозлился на себя за эти мысли. У них тут маньяк на свободе разгуливает, а ему в голову какая-то ерунда лезет. И Дэниэл, наверное, обиделся… 

— Твой кофе, — сухо сказал Дэниэл, ставя перед ним кружку.  
— Спасибо, — буркнул Роршах, опустив голову, но краем глаза заметил, что тот всё-таки улыбнулся.  
— Что-то с тобой не то, дружище. 

Роршах хмыкнул. Кляксы на его маске начали мельтешить, и Дэниэл понял, что угадал.

— Там что-то случилось?  
— Нет, — Роршах закатал маску до носа и шумно прихлебнул кофе. Сладкий. Дэниэл помнил.  
— Правда? Не слышу в голосе удовлетворения.

Роршах поставил кружку и повернул к нему голову. Дэниэл в который раз подумал: интересно, какого цвета у Роршаха глаза?

— Подумал, — начал Роршах и, немного помолчав, продолжил: — я не лучше их всех — кичкоманов, грабителей… Тоже причиняю боль. Мне нравится.  
— Ты чего, — Дэниэл приблизился к нему и положил ладонь на плечо. Роршах тут же напрягся, но руку не сбросил. — Ты… делаешь этот город безопаснее. Как умеешь. Ну да, я не всегда одобряю твои методы, но… Такое вот добро с кулаками, — Дэниэл неловко улыбнулся.

Пятна на маске Роршаха стекли вниз к щекам:

— Добро?  
— Какое есть, — тепло рассмеялся Дэниэл. — Ну ладно, ты — ходячая справедливость. Вот. И потом, с чего бы тебе ставить себя на одну доску с криминалом? Ты ведь никого не убил.

Роршах промолчал.

***

Роршах не помнил, что произошло. Болело всё, в ушах противно звенело. А ещё было странное чувство, будто он плывёт, но вскоре дошло — его несут на руках. Дэниэл несёт. Роршах чувствовал его запах.

— Тихо-тихо, всё хорошо.

Хорошо? Тогда почему так больно и он раздет… Роршах дёрнулся — его _лицо_! — но нет, маска была на нём. От резкого движения замутило.

— Шш, — Дэниэл аккуратно опустил его в наполненную ванну.

Роршах тупо смотрел, как тёплая вода окрашивается розовым. Дэниэл был рядом, говорил что-то успокаивающее, но смысл слов ускользал. Роршах только чувствовал прикосновения тёплых широких ладоней к плечам, спине и груди. Дэниэл бережно смывал с него кровь, а потом вдруг закатал маску до носа и прижался губами к губам. Роршах ответил на поцелуй.

— Теперь ты знаешь, что должен сделать.  
— Знаю, — грустно отозвался Дэниэл. 

Он взял с полки над раковиной опасную бритву и прижал к его шее. Роршах ощущал холод лезвия кожей, и это даже было приятно.

— Давай, — Роршах запрокинул голову, и Дэниэл надавил на бритву.

Боли не было, только зрение вдруг начало плыть. Роршах не закрывал глаза, он смотрел на Дэниэла — грустного, опустившего плечи. «Ты ведь и сам понимаешь, что так было надо», — хотел сказать Роршах, но голоса больше не было.

Роршах проснулся и почувствовал, как больно глотать. Вдобавок, череп будто залили свинцом. Чёртова простуда, и где только подхватил.

***

С высоты город казался непривычно тихим. Там, внизу, на улицах всегда было шумно: ночные клубы, бары, пьянки в подворотнях, случайные и преднамеренные происшествия, шум машин… Здесь, наверху, создавалось ощущение покоя. Всё вокруг казалось заснувшим и притихшим.

Затишье перед бурей, не иначе, подумал Дэниэл. В солнечном сплетении неприятно закрутило. Почти три недели они топтались на месте, а этот подонок подбросил новый труп и письмо. Создавалось впечатление, будто они ловили призрака, это угнетало, и ещё больше — тревожило.

— Слушай, я не могу отделаться от чувства, что мы теряем время, — вздохнул Дэниэл, ведя Архимеда к автомастерской, условно обозначенной как номер один. — Прошло три недели, а кажется, будто три года. 

Роршах молчал. Он чувствовал то же самое. Может, и не говорил вслух, но Дэниэлуи не нужны были слова, чтобы понимать его.

— Уже ловлю себя на том, что к прохожим приглядываюсь. Этот Поджигатель… чёрт, да он может быть кем угодно! Хотя мне всё ещё сложно поверить, что до эпизодов он ведёт себя нормально. Так недолго и паранойю заработать.  
— В людях полно грязи. Им удаётся хорошо её скрывать, — не поворачиваясь, глухо ответил Роршах. — Даже у самых обычных есть свой подвал со скелетами. Люди хищники. Единственное, что сдерживает их — страх быть наказанными. Не надо обманываться на этот счёт. Хрм.  
— Говоришь как Комедиант, — скривился Дэниэл. Он был несколько обескуражен: столько слов от Роршаха за раз… Нервничает, точно нервничает.

Архимед плавно подлетел к нужному месту и завис над автомастерской. Теперь они наведывались на предполагаемые места преступлений по нескольку раз за ночь. Справа и слева от почти неприметного здания неровными рядами тянулись гаражи, подсобки и складские помещения. Судя по количеству разнообразного технического мусора на пустыре позади автомастерской, заросшему блеклой, запылённой травой, и полному отсутствию людей — даже кичкоманы сюда не забредали, это место было давным-давно заброшено, ещё до того, как двигатели внутреннего сгорания начали выходить из употребления.

Дэниэл покачал головой. Роршах был прав, но полностью согласиться с ним не давала всё ещё теплящаяся вера в ту часть человечества, которая была относительно законопослушной. В конце концов, за спокойствие нормальных людей они и боролись, верно?

— Не все люди такие, — как можно мягче сказал Дэниэл, хотя его не покидало ощущение, что он обращается скорее к себе, чем к Роршаху.

Роршах не ответил. 

— Подумай сам, если бы они все такими были, мы бы давно взорвали друг друга и погрузились бы в хаос, но что-то же нас всё-таки сдерживает, правда?

Роршах лишь фыркнул, как показалось Дэниэлу — уничижительно.

— Явно не мирные побуждения. Не задумывался, почему за всё то, что делаем для мира и спокойствия этих… обывателей, мы получаем осуждение? Потому что их система закона и правосудия не работает. Зло невозможно запереть в клетке. Его можно только уничтожить. Они слишком трусливы, чтобы посмотреть правде в глаза. Не хотят видеть, что мир представляет собой грязную скотобойню. Что-то нас сдерживает? Страх смерти, позора, и боязнь боли.  
— Да, но…  
— Не начинай, — перебил Роршах. — Этот разговор всё равно ни к чему не приведёт. Ты знаешь.

Дэниэл вздохнул и отвернулся, обратив взгляд вниз. Унылый пейзаж за иллюминатором нагонял лишь тоску. Слова напарника тем более настроения не прибавляли. Во всём этом была своя доля правды — больше, на самом деле, чем хотелось бы, — но звучало как-то удручающе.

— Эй, — вдруг негромко позвал его Роршах. Повернувшись к нему, Дэниэл увидел, как тот что-то рассматривает внизу. — Смотри, — он чуть сдвинулся, позволяя Дэниэлу приблизиться, и ткнул в иллюминатор.

К автосервису, поднимая с асфальта сизую в предутренних сумерках пыль, подъехала чёрная машина и остановилась. Ровно напротив нужного здания. 

— Полчетвёртого утра, — кивнул Роршах на приборную панель. 

Дэниэл нервно облизал губы. Вокруг в радиусе как минимум полутора километров не было ни одной живой души, время и место совпадало — какова вероятность, что это именно тот, кого они искали всё это время? Дэниэл редко верил в совпадения, а Роршах, скорее всего, вообще отрицал сам факт их существования. Неужели им наконец-то удалось застать Поджигателя? 

Из машины вышел мужчина. С такой высоты его невозможно было разглядеть толком, но Дэниэлу показалось, что он высокий. Мужчина обошёл вокруг мастерской, немного постоял, наклоняя голову вбок, будто прислушиваясь, неторопливо прошёлся взад-вперёд по улице — похоже, проверял, нет ли здесь кого-то ещё, — а потом достал из машины инструменты и принялся взламывать заднюю дверь. Краем глаза Дэниэл заметил, как подобрался Роршах. Будто хищник перед прыжком. Пятна на его маске хаотично мельтешили, словно в каком-то неправильном монохромном калейдоскопе.

— Дэниэл, — вдруг едва слышно произнёс Роршах. — Это он.

И сказал он это таким уверенным тоном, что Дэниэл, не задумываясь, поверил. Да и как иначе? Кто это ещё мог быть? Не охотник же за металлоломом — отсюда уже всё давно растащили.

Вскоре мужчина вернулся к машине, убрал инструменты и открыл багажник. Оттуда он вытащил кого-то не такого крупного, как он сам — толком было не разобрать -возможно, связанную женщину, а может, подростка. Небрежно взвалив на плечи, он унёс свою ношу в мастерскую. 

— Ждём пять минут и снижаемся, — сказал Дэниэл. Руки в перчатках противно вспотели, будто в первый раз вышел на ночные улицы. Он поморщился: вот только этого ещё не хватало.  
— А у нас есть эти пять минут? Если он успеет раньше? — нетерпеливо предположил Роршах, и пятна на маске начали сгущаться, словно он хмурился.  
— Ну не сразу же он их жжёт… Мы не можем его спугнуть. А если ты прав, этот кто-то будет на нашей совести в дополнение к остальным, — быстро проговорил Дэниэл, щёлкая тумблерами и уверенно направляя Архимеда вниз. — Только ради всего святого, самосуд не устраивай, ладно?

Роршах снова не ответил, но по сжимающимся и разжимающимся кулакам и скрипу кожаных перчаток было понятно, что его душит холодная ярость. Архимед быстро опустился вниз; выбравшись из соволёта, Роршах первым кинулся к автомастерской. Проклиная всё на свете, Дэниэл бросился за ним, надеясь, что своим топотом не спугнёт Поджигателя. Если, конечно, это был он.

— Что, если это не он, а кто-то другой? — всё-таки спросил Дэниэл, догнав Роршаха и вплотную подойдя к двери. Из-за неё не доносилось ни звука. — Ну, подстава, обманный манёвр?

Роршах повернул к нему лицо. На маске расплылись огромные чёрные пятна, и Дэниэлу вдруг пришло в голову, что в окружающем сумраке они стали больше всего похожими на кровь, как никогда до этого. Это… завораживало.

— Ты серьёзно? Принесём им искренние извинения, хрм! — проскрежетал Роршах и резко распахнул дверь. 

В нос ударил резкий запах бензина. Дэниэл нажал кнопку на пульте, и автомастерскую сквозь распахнутую дверь и щели в заколоченных окнах залил свет прожекторов Архимеда.

На бетонном полу в десятке шагов от них, связанная и с заткнутым какой-то тёмной тряпкой ртом, лежала женщина, судорожно извивающаяся в тщетных попытках вырваться. Она что-то неразборчиво мычала, бестолково суча ногами по пыльному полу, всё лицо было залито слезами — и бензином. А над ней стоял высокий, широкоплечий, сутулый, словно стесняющийся своего роста, в покрытом тёмными масляными пятнами тёмно-сером рабочем комбинезоне, мужчина, сжимающий в пальцах горящую зажигалку.

— Стой! — рявкнул Роршах так, что стоящий рядом Дэниэл едва не вздрогнул — это было не в манере напарника.

Поджигатель застыл, продолжая сжимать в пальцах зажигалку. Огонь над ней рвано, нервно трепетал, отражаясь в собравшейся у него под ногами бензиновой лужице. Дэниэл закусил губу, чуть ли не физически ощущая, как быстро уходит время. Если Поджигатель сейчас, вот прямо сейчас бросит горящую зажигалку — они не успеют спасти ни жертву, ни его самого. И если на Поджигателя было по большему счёту наплевать, то смотреть на корчащуюся в агонии горящую женщину Дэниэл был не готов.

Нужно действовать. Они осторожно сделали пару шагов вперёд, надеясь подобраться к Поджигателю поближе. Возможно, удастся подойти к нему совсем близко и…

— Гаси огонь и поворачивайся так, чтобы я тебя видел, — приказал Роршах. Он сказал это тихо, обычным своим бесстрастным тоном, но Дэниэл почувствовал, что у него самого волосы дыбом встают. Роршах умел быть чертовски пугающим.

Дэниэл замер. Одно неверное движение — и они с Роршахом получат живой костёр. Внезапно Поджигатель сделал шаг назад, затем второй и, с громким щелчком потушив зажигалку, отбросил в сторону. А затем медленно, неторопливо выпрямился, расправил плечи и, подняв руки и выставив их перед собой, повернулся.

Дэниэл и сам не знал, чего именно ожидал, но увидев его лицо, испытал что-то, больше всего напоминающее разочарование. Поджигатель был совершенно обычным. Высокий лоб, на который спадали пшеничного цвета волосы, плотно сжатые бледные губы, даже цвет глаз — и то серый. Непримечательное и невыразительное лицо: случайно встретишь такого в толпе, и вряд ли запомнишь, даже если и обратишь внимание на рост.А затем он вдруг улыбнулся, его лицо перекосила жуткая, пробирающая до кишок гримаса боли — и по впалым щекам покатились крупные слёзы.

— Наконец-то, — едва слышно всхлипнул Поджигатель, и в этот момент всё как будто перестало существовать за пределами времени и вернулось обратно в реальность. — Наконец-то.

Краем глаза Дэниэл заметил, как сорвался со своего места Роршах.

— На колени. Руки перед собой. Живо, — Роршах кинулся к Поджигателю, бросил Дэниэлу: — Не стой столбом, развяжи её.

Дэниэл кивнул и поспешил к связанной женщине. Всё происходящее казалось каким-то непонятным, странным, медленно текущим липким полусном. Это всё неправильно, да не может быть такого, чтобы _он_ столько времени мог скрываться — это было первое, что пришло Дэниэлу в голову, когда он проходил мимо Роршаха, старательно заламывающего Поджигателю руки. Или всё-таки его заурядность играла ему на руку… 

— Сейчас-сейчас, мисс, я вас освобожу, — Дэниэл аккуратно вытащил тряпку изо рта женщины, тут же разрыдавшейся в голос. — Вот так, а теперь руки. Ух, крепкая какая верёвка, — успокаивающе бормотал он, возясь с узлами.

Дэниэл никогда не разделял стереотип, что преступники имеют зверские физиономии, по которым всё с первого раза становится ясно. И всё равно он ожидал увидеть… не это. Возможно, из-за записок странным казался этот контраст внешности и всего того, что этот человек сделал с другими людьми. А потом всё произошло слишком быстро — Дэниэл просто успел вовремя заметить неладное, кинуться к Роршаху и перехватить его руку, которую напарник уже занёс для удара.

— Нет, — тихо, но твёрдо и уверенно сказал он. — Роршах, нет. Мы пришли сюда не за этим.  
— Не за этим? Забыл, скольких он убил? — прохрипел Роршах и сгрёб Поджигателя за волосы.

Поджигатель всё ещё стоял на коленях, запрокинув голову так, что выпирал кадык. Горло было таким открытым, таким беззащитным, казалось, полосни даже листом бумаги — хлынет кровь. Дэниэл бросил на него взгляд, и неожиданно подумал, что выглядит Поджигатель на удивление беззащитно. Так они и прячутся — выдавая себя за кого-то совершенно безобидного. Пора бы уже усвоить.

— Помню. Но судить его должны не мы, — Дэниэл сжал запястье Роршаха крепче и потянул на себя. — Не в этом наша работа.

Роршах опустил руку, казалось, вечность спустя. 

— Вызывай копов, — так же тихо бросил он, не глядя на Дэниэла. Пятна на маске, казалось, почернели ещё больше. — И не забудь развязать женщину.

***

На обратном пути Дэниэл то и дело поглядывал в сторону Роршаха. Тот сидел в соседнем кресле, как всегда молчаливый и неподвижный, и только чёрные пятна на маске непрерывно меняли очертания. То, как он сегодня повёл себя… Это было странно. Роршах никогда не срывался, он всегда был сдержан и собран. Так почему с Поджигателем он вёл себя иначе? Тот что-то напомнил ему, какой-то неприятный эпизод? Может, у Роршаха кто-то близкий погиб в огне?

Дэниэл ничего о нём не знал. Иногда это угнетало. Он-то Роршаху доверился — показал лицо и назвал имя, а Роршах спустя столько времени по-прежнему оставался закрытой книгой. Дэниэл знал лишь, что он рыжий, судя по щетине на подбородке, у него много старых шрамов, и он любит сладкое. Сперва такая скрытность задевала, но потом Дэниэл понял, что Роршах всё же доверяет ему, иначе не стал бы работать в паре и приходить в Гнездо, просто он такой вот.

— Дэниэл, — хрипло позвал Роршах.  
— Да? — встрепенулся тот. Роршах редко нарушал молчание первым, только по необходимости.  
— У тебя есть что-нибудь от горла?  
— О, ты простыл? — «Господи боже, зачем я это сказал?»  
— Поразительная проницательность, — хмыкнул Роршах и отвернулся. 

Дэниэл облегчённо рассмеялся — наконец-то Поджигатель задержан, теперь-то можно расслабиться — и похлопал Роршаха по плечу. Обычно тот уходил от прикосновений, но в этот раз даже не двинулся. Дэниэлу показалось, что Роршах расслабился. И не пытался сбросить его ладонь. Дэниэл мягко потрепал его по плечу.

Вот оно, доверие.


End file.
